Locker Room
by just another emo fangirl
Summary: Sherlock is a slut and a scholar. Weird combination, yes. John is an all to common, obvious athlete. Johnlock!


**This is my first time posting on .** **Essentially, I'm knew cut me some slack. (I made that spelling error ironically, don't worry.) Anywho, I hope you find some sense of enjoyment from these one shot... Things. Also this is per request of my friend, so shout out to her. Also I will take requests, just not too crazy. PS: I do not own Sherlock. Though, I'm fairly sure that's what a lurking Mark Gattis would say, so you never know.**

*Look at the title, do I need to warn you again that this is sexual?*

~~~ _Highschool_ _AU_ _with_ _slutty_ _Sherlock_ _and_ _oblivious_ _Jo_ _hn_ ~~~

John was resting in the locker room. He was sitting on the metallic bench as he took his sweet time "leaving". Everyone else on his rugby team had long since left, but John relished in the calmness of it all. His family life has been chaotic as all hell since his sister came out. It was a constant argument with everyone not willing to listen to one another. This was esseptially troubling for John, given that he was questioning this whole sexuality thing. There was this one boy in his CP chemistry honors course that just drew John in. He had tried to chalk it up to the other boy's feminine physique and confident allure, but deep down, he knew that he just wasn't straight. The boy's name was Sherlock Holmes and he had built two very contradictory reputations. Most intelligent kid in the school, which made sense, he was in the highest classes possible and was at the top of all of these said classes, but the next one... It was a lot more lewd, Sherlock was known as the school slut. The way he carried himself was a dead give away, with the way he swings his hips, his hooded eyes and the biting of his thin lips... There was always theory that he had got the teachers off to achieve the his "smart" status. John personally didn't believe this at all. It wouldn't account for him muttering the awnser to every single question.

He subconsciously knew that he'd been sitting there for at least an hour since the other players left, but it didn't matter that he was here late. At least, that held true until he heard foot steps. First thought was the custodian, but he debunked this in his head, the custodian only came on Mondays and today was Friday so who could it- his thoughts were harshly interrupted by none other than Sherlock Holmes emerging from the doorway. He waltzed in with a gleaming mission in his eyes. He was staring at John like a predator would stalk prey. Sherlock was wearing black high waisted shorts, a dark purple crop top and damn did he look good. "Hello John." Sherlock spoke in a sultry voice.

"Hi, Sh- Sherlock." John sputtered out. "What are you doing here?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes snaked his arms around John's neck, "I'm looking for you." He gave a sly smile, John opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly interrupted. "And don't you dare ask me 'why'. Don't be an imbecile. Honestly speaking, how many times have I dropped something in front of desk? I was obviously just trying to tempt you to take some sort of initiative." John questioned whether this was a dream scape, but he could feel the other boy's warmth as he drew closer. "John Watson, I get you're quite dense so I'll just say it. I want you to fuck me." John was breathing hard. "Don't even try and say you're straight-"

John smashed their lips together hungrily, pulling Sherlock's hair back, so he could speak. "What made you think I'd say that?"

Sherlock blushed, "Many variables came into play." He sat on John's lap, regaining his composure. "What do you want me to do?"

"Taking your clothes off, would be a start." Sherlock did that in a practiced speed, not so fast that it's a show and not so slow it seems to drag on. "You are perfect." John scanned over his pale thin frame. "Tell me, how did you become such a whore?"

Sherlock's dick twitched and he bit his lip. "It was an expirment. I had a guy fuck me sensless and I loved it. I started to get to every guy that was of interest in the school. Except for you."

John got intensely close to Sherlock. "So, I'm your last choice?" He groped Sherlock's bare arse and the ash haired boy let out a squek.

"Best for last." He panted out, in heavy breathes.

"Good." John growled out the sentence. Heard about how great he was from some rugby mates. "On your knees, you know what to do." Sherlock's teeth latched onto the button on seam of his jeans, unlaching it with expertize. The zipper and underwear were soon out of the way. Sherlock wasn't hesitant. He took most of it into his mouth before consciously relaxing to take the rest. He bobbed his head a few times, feeling the cock in his mouth get hard, before John interrupted. "Your mouth feels so great, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short." Sherlock let out a whimper of disappointment, he listened nonetheless. lifting his beautifully arched lips off of John's dick. The glorious popping sound, a perfected act, but not unappreciated. "Turn around. Bend over." Sherlock's already hard cock twitched at the request.

"Yes sir." Sherlock smirked. "I don't need preparation, by the way. It's tedious. Just fuck me."

"Don't give me commands slut." He stuffed a finger in Sherlock's ass and teased a his prostate, only slightly brushing the collection of nerves. Writhing at the lack of stimulus. He took his finger out without warning.

He lined his dick up with Sherlock's surprisingly tight hole. He went in quick, causing Sherlock to gasp. John leaned over Sherlock, who was biting his lip to remain practically silent, in his ear he whispered, "Don't be quiet slut. I wanna hear you." he grabbed a clump of Sherlock's curly black hair and pulled back. John hit what seemed to be Sherlock's prostate. The most beautiful moan came from the bottom's lips.

Sherlock was panting and moaning uncontrollably. The fourth time John bucked his hips into just the spot he couldn't take it, the heat in his stomach needed to be realeased. "I- I'm-- JOHN!!!" With that a wave of unbearable pleasure swept over him and he came. Hard.

With the intoxicating Sherlock under him, John came inside of him. They both collapse for exhaustion. Panting still, John said, "Can we do this again? Maybe next time I can take you out to dinner before we shag?"

Sherlock laughed a little. "Think this is the first time anyone's if I asked me out to dinner after."


End file.
